<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mai Stowy at Hogwarst by Takenatmidnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041288">Mai Stowy at Hogwarst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takenatmidnight/pseuds/Takenatmidnight'>Takenatmidnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takenatmidnight/pseuds/Takenatmidnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dis is da amazing stowy of mai adventuwe at da most magicaw scool evew!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mai Stowy at Hogwarst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is probably the worst thing I've ever written in my life. If I had to go through the pain of writing it, I might as well dump it here. Enjoy (probably not).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haiiiii evewybody!!! mai name is carla but evewybody calls me Kitty!! Dis is da stowy of how I went to da mowst magicaw scool on da pwanet…</p>
<p>It was a bwight mowning at 7 am. mai bwotha Nick called fwom downstaiws “CARLA COME DOWNSTAIRS!!” In his loud voice but it was qwiet becauws he was downstaiws. I went downstaiws but before I went downstaiws I got dwessed.</p>
<p>I took mai outfit out of da cwoset and mai cwoset dows awe wite and dey hav puwple an pink buterfwies on dem. I knew essactly wut I was gonna weaw. I put on a bright puwple swetshiwt dat said Justice in spawkwy witing on da front, a pwain white t-shirt dat said Dream On in cuwsive, mai favowite bwue jeans, mai spawkwy pink leg wawmews over dem, mai supa cute Skechers Twinkle Toes dat are pink and puwple, and of course mai cignachure puwple cat ear beanie wit teal wiskews and teal pompoms at da ends! I wuv it soooo much becauws da sides hold down mai hair which is aubuwn and weawwy messy all da time! </p>
<p>Anyways so mai bwotha called me and I went down da staiws into da living room. Nick mai bwotha was sitting at da kitchen iwand. Wen I went into da woom he wooked up wen I came in and said “Carla you got a letter”. Den he went back 2 eating his oatmeaw. I took da wettew and I opened it and it was weawwy fancy. It had cuwsive nd stuff and I couwd wead it becauws I am vewy good at cuwisive. So I opened da wettew and it said “Dear Carla, you have been invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry”!!!!!!!!!!!!!! </p>
<p>I was so essited and I said to mai bwotha Nick “Oh mai gosh Nick!!!! I got invited 2 da Hogwarst scool!!1!1” And he was liek “wat?” and he stop eatin his oatmeaw. I said again “I got invited 2 da magicaw scool Hogwtat!! Oh mai gosh I am a witch!!!” Nick wooked at me and he said “Carla u cant go 2 da scool until our dad gets back from da war!” </p>
<p>So backstowy a wong time ago ouw dad went to go fight in da war. mai mom is ded also. mai bwotha taken cawe of me for mai whowe life but he wont never tell me what da waw is about!!1! He just says dat its vewy impowtant. I dont know wai hes keepen secwets fwom me（&gt;﹏&lt;）</p>
<p>Anyway so mai bwotha said “No!! U cannot go 2 da Hogwatas scool!” And I was so so so angwy and sad!! And I was so mad I said “No!!1! I want 2 go to da Hohwras scool! I dont even cawe if dad isn’t bac!!!”<br/>
My bwotha was qwite and I got wowwied becauws dat only happen wen hes rlly mad. Den he said “Carla go to ur room” so I stomped up da staiws and swammed my dow. I went on mai bed and I stawted cwying becauws I felt bad and my bwotha is so mean. Its not mai falt I dunno when ouw dad is gonna be back from dis stupid waw!! I just want 2 attend da Hpwrars scool!1!<br/>
So I was waying on mai bed and cwying and I cwyed da whowe day. I didnt even tawk to mai bwotha at lunch or dinnew. I jst went bac up 2 mai room and lay on mai bed 2 cry more a lot.<br/>
‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚</p>
<p>So da nest day, I woke up and mai bwotha was at da gym. I went downstaiws and ate Lucky Charmz by mysewf so I didnt hav 2 see his dumb face. Sowwy I know I shouldnt say da D wowd (◞‸◟；) I was just so angwy at him!! Suddenwy dere was a knock at da front dow! I knew I shoulnt open da door 4 strangews but it felt diffwent. It awmost fewt… Magicaw. So I went and I opened da dow and I saw…. Harry Styles!!! He was standing at mai fwont dow!!!1!1! </p>
<p>“Oh mai gosh Harry Styles! Wat r u doing at mai hause?!?!.1” I asked amazing. He smiwed and said “I am here to bring u 2 Hogwrads Magic Scool.” ANd I was so shawked and I couwdn’t even say anyting!1!! Finawwy I said “Cna I ride in da caw wit u?” And he waughed and said “We’re not going in da car silly! We’re going on a Hogwtada Espress!” And I said “Wait! I dnt even hav mai stuff! And wat abawt mai bwotha??”</p>
<p>Harry Looked at me and he was so hawt and he said “I will buy you all your magical scool itemz. And ur brother? We will make him think u are at regular boarding scool.”<br/>
And I said “But he knows I want 2 go ti da Hogwtags!” and Harry said “Dont worry we will use magic”.<br/>
So I cwosed da dow and Harry took me 2 his caw which was a puwple 1969 Ford Mustang and was vewy cool. I tuwned 2 him and I said “Oh mai gosh purple is mai favorite color!” and he was like “Ya I know I made it dat way wit magic just 4 u.” I awmowst fainted becauws he was so hawt!!1!! Then we dwove in his caw and da wind wiped in his haiw and he was reawwy gud at dwiving. </p>
<p>We awwived at da train station. It was vewy big and it had bwicks a lot. Harry took to a place and it said “Platforn 9 3/2”. I said “Harry dere;s no platform here! How are we supposed 2 get on da train??” And he said “Just watch me” and wit so much confidewnce he wawked wight thru da wall!!1! And he told me 2 do dat but I was too scawed. So he took mai hand and wed me thru da wall and I awmost fainted!! Almost fwom da wall and becauws he tuched me!!</p>
<p>We awmost missed da twain but we got on. Harry said dat since he was da Dean of Students he had to go 2 da fwont of da twain. I was upset dat I didn’t get 2 sit wit him（　´д｀）But I went and wooked for anothew compawtment 2 ride in. I foud one and I opened it and dere was a giwl sitting dere. She had ebony bwack haiw wit puwple stweaks in it and da tips was red. Her skin was weawwy pale and she was wearing mostwy bwack cwothes. Her face kinda wooked wike Hillary Duff. She wooked kinda scawwy but she also wooked depwessed so I said “Hi what’s your name?”<br/>
She looked up at me wit icy bwue eyes and said “My name is Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way.” I didn’t say it but dats a weawwy long name!! So I said “My name is Kitty. Can I sit in hear?”<br/>
She wooked me up and down and den said “Ew no!!1!! I’m goffik and u look liek a prep!! I hate preps!1!!!1!” </p>
<p>I weft becauws she was weawwy mean. Im not even a pwep but she was so gothic I couwdn’t stand it!! I wawked for a widdle and den found a compawtment wit a boy sitting in it. He had weawwy messy bwack hair and He was weawing a wite dwess shiwtt and bwack suspendews. His face was covewed by a bwack fedowa. I said “Hi!! Can I sit in hewe?”<br/>
He wooked up weawwy slowly liek he was in a dwamatic movie. “D’you know who you’re-a talkin to?” He asked. I fowgot to ask his name!!! “No. what’s ur name?”<br/>
He cwossed his awms and said “The name’s Stromboli. Giuseppe Stromboli.”<br/>
I awmost giggled becauws dat’s Italian. “Mai name’s Kitty. So can I sit in dis seat?”<br/>
He nodded vewwy sweiously and I sat down on da seat acwoss fwom him. Da twain wumbled on da road. It was a weawwy long time 2 Hogaward. I herd a sound in da hawway and da door opened. It was an old wady and she said “What do you want from the trolley” </p>
<p>I owdewed a fwog made out of chocowate and Giuseppe owdewed some pasta. Wen I bit into da fwog dere was a cawd inside!!1 I wooked at it and it said “Hey Giuseppe, whos Albud Dumbeldore??” (dat was da old guy on da cawd)<br/>
Giuseppe stoped eating his pasta and said “That there’s the-a headmaster a’ Hogwartssc. Good guy, so-a I hear.”<br/>
I put da cawd in mai backpack. I didn;t mention dat we went 2 a pwace cawwed Diagonal Alley and I got a bunch of scool stuff. Mai backpack is wite with lots of funny cute pictuwes on it wike cats and dogs and donuts. I put da cawd in mai backpack and weaned against da window even tho it was weawwy shaky. Aftew a wong time I saw a huge gray castwe dat was weawwy taw in da distance!!1!! I said “Oh my gosh is that Hogwatsc!!” And Giuseppe nodded mystewiouswy. I was so so so so Excited. I was about 2 go to magical scool Hogwasdt!!1!!!!!!11!!!1<br/>
°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>